


Dance All Night ;-)

by avio



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, uvu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a silly drabble in which Zacharie and Sugar dance ;u;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance All Night ;-)

He isn’t exactly a gentleman, but he still bows low when the lady (who isn’t quite a lady) requests a dance. He holds his hand out to her, and she smiles and takes it.

They begin.

He twirls her, and she laughs, moving with him. It’s familiar, but not practiced. They never were much for planning things out ahead of time.

The dance is fast, the laughter loud, the dancers breathless.

“You’ve gotten better, Zacharie. You can actually keep up now.”

“Ah, _mi corazon_ , this is only the beginning. I’m going to dance with you until the morning begins. You’ll be begging me for more.” He dips her, pulls his mask down just enough to reveal arched eyebrows, causing her to erupt into giggles.

“Then show me!”

“I would be more than happy to. _Ole_.”


End file.
